Night Guard Siblings
by KittenGirl272
Summary: The night guards are adopted siblings in this fanfiction and are also being raised by the fazgang and when this guy steals something important to Freddy and everyone except for Rebecca, Mike, Jeremy, and Foxy are blaming Plushtrap, Will the kids and Foxy be able to capture the man or will the man capture the kids for Vincent to kill. (Do Not Own Cover Picture.)
1. Introducing Jeremy, Mike, and Rebecca

**Hey guys here's the first chapter of Night Guard Siblings.**

 **JJ- I'm actually kind of intrigued to hear this story.**

 **BB- me too.**

 **Mike- hey what are you guys doing?**

 **JJ- Kitty makes fanfiction so were watching her write the first chapter of her new fanfiction which just so happens to have you in it.**

 **Mike- Kitty I would love it if you didn't write anything embarrassing please.**

 **I don't make promises besides your not the only night guard in this fanfiction there's also Jeremy and Rebecca they'll be your siblings anyway I think I'll start the story because I'm sure the readers are getting a little impatient.**

 ***No one's POV***

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Freddie's Pizzeria and three young children were waking up.

The oldest name is Jeremy. He is 10 years old and he has red hair with green eyes and freckles. He wore PJ's or Pajama's and they are blue with trains on them. He slept the closets to the door in the room that the 3 children shared. He was the most cautious out of them all and hated being alone and small spaces.

The middle child is Mike. He is 8 years old and has brown hair with blue eyes. He wore PJ's that are red with a racecar in the middle of the shirt. He liked to sleep near the closet because he turned it into his own fort. He was the most creative out of them all and loved to build things, he even created his own security system.

The youngest is Rebecca. The only girl out of the 3 of them, she is 7 years old, she has Brown hair like Mike and brown eyes. She wore a nightgown that is pink and on the nightgown is a bunny eating a carrot. She slept by window. She was the stealthiest out of them all and always was the best at scaring people and loved to play hide and seek.

Rebecca was the first to wake up and knew if she wanted to get into the closet to get her outfit for the day she'd half to get past Mike's security system which she's done many times.

Rebecca got out of bed and walked quietly to the closet. When she got there she tapped the I pad on the door and when it turned on she typed in the code: _Racecar._

When the doors opened she ducked because a plastic arrow went above her head and hit the wall behind her. She then walked inside the closet and the doors closed. She then turned her head to her outfit's and took one off the shelf and went back to the doors and looked at the camera and gave it a Rebecca death glare.

Once it scanned the face it opened the doors to the closet and she walked out to the bathroom.

Minutes later Jeremy woke up and walked over to the dresser since he was afraid of the closet. He pulled out one his normal outfits and then headed to the bathroom when Mike woke up.

"Morning Jeremy is Rebecca in the bathroom?"

"Yea but she'll be out in a minute." When Jeremy said this the bathroom door opened and out came Rebecca and she was wearing a black tank top and baggy sweat pants. (She likes to dress like Kim Possible because she's her favorite Disney character.) She gave Mike a death glare and walked over to him grabbing him by the collar of his PJ's.

"Alright wise guy what's with the arrow?" She asked ready to punch his lights out.

"Whatever Rebecca it's just a new procedure since I can't use lasers any more. Besides you act like a tuff girl but I've yet to see you throw a punch."

"I'm telling Chica if you guys don't stop fighting."

They both looked up at Jeremy and said in unison "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh yea well it does when were supposed to be nice to each other. Remember its uncle Foxy's Birthday today and you promised Uncle Freddy you wouldn't fight."

"Oh of course because your just Uncle Freddie's perfect little angel huh Jeremy." Mike said as Rebecca just sighed and left the room.

"Whatever get dressed I heard Chica's making pancakes for breakfast and I don't want Rebecca to use all of the maple syrup before I get some."

"You don't half to wait on me."

"I know but I don't like walking in the hallways by myself especially since Rebecca's out there and she like's scaring people."

"Whatever computer what camera is Becca on?"

When Mike asked this a computer sounding voice came from the closet. "She is in the kitchen talking to Chica. How did you sleep boys?"

"Alright I guess." Jeremy replied.

"Eh could've been better… hey by the way was anyone sneaking around while we slept?"

"Nope not a soul but Rebecca did stay up tell 2:00 am for some strange reason."

"No wonder she's so cranky… thanks computer."

"No problem Michael."

"Come on Jeremy let's go get some Pancakes."

"Ok." The boys then left the room to get some breakfast.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Mike- not bad I liked it.**

 **Rebecca- what are you guys doing?**

 **Mike- nothing much anyway read this fanfiction it's really good.**

 **(5 minutes later.)**

 **Rebecca- it's alright. Great job with the fanfiction Kitty.**

 **Thank you Rebecca. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter bye.**


	2. Morning Drama

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 for Night guard siblings.**

 **Rebecca- I told Jeremy about the Fanfiction he's really interested in it.**

 **Jeremy- hey Kitty hope you don't mind if we're here reading your fanfiction.**

 **I don't really care just as long as you guys don't mind if I use the booth.**

 **Rebecca- That's up to Mike but I don't think he'll care just don't be in there by 12:00 am because that's when he starts his shift.**

 **Ok I'm heading there come on guys before BB and JJ get in here.**

 **Jeremy- ok… (Whispering to Rebecca) hey Rebecca why do we half to get there before BB and JJ get here?**

 **Rebecca- do I look like I know?**

 **Jeremy- ok got it.**

 **Alright now that were here I'm gonna close the doors and start the fanfiction.**

 ***No one's POV***

Mike and Jeremy made there way to the kitchen. But while they were walking they heard foot steps from behind them… "Becca? Is that you?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy it can't be Becca because 1 she's in the kitchen and 2 when she moves around you can hardly hear her footsteps, kind of like a ninja…ohh maybe I can copy her skills into one of my robots… that I'm not building because Chica told me not to. Jeremy you never heard any of this got it?!"

"Got it just don't leave me in the hallways by myself."

"Good, let's go, the kitchen's right over there." As the boys went into the kitchen the figure they heard came out of the shadows. "Stupid kids… now where's that stupid top hat?"

 ***In the Kitchen***

"Morning boys, how did you sleep?" Chica asked.

"Ok, Becca can you pass the maple syrup?" Mike asked as Rebecca gave him the now sticky bottle of maple syrup.

"Gee thanks… Mom do you know where Uncle Foxy is so we can give him his presents?" Mike asked while the 3 kids picked something up from under the kitchen table.

"Probably in his cove if anywhere… what you get him anyway?" Chica asked with curiosity burning inside of her.

"I got him a skull and cross bones necklace." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I got him a pirate captain hat." Jeremy said while holding up a present that has a pirate smiling on it.

"I got him something that I built it's supposed to help him during a fight. What it does is every time he gets disarmed the machine will shoot another sword to him." Mike said but when he showed her the present she snatched it and put it on the high shelf so they couldn't reach it and turned to Mike and scolded him for making something so dangerous.

"Why don't you go with Freddy to the store later and get Foxy a present then… besides at least then he won't get something dangerous for his birthday."

Jeremy and Rebecca looked at each other and walked out of the room not wanting to see what was gonna happen next.

"WHAT THE HECK I DON'T STEAL THE PRESEANTS YOU MAKE…IT'S NOT FAIR YOU NEVER ENCORAGE ME EVERY TIME I WANT TO BE CREATIVE! UGH YOU'RE NOT FAIR YOUR ALWAYS ENCORAGING WHEN BECCA MAKES A STUPID DRAWLING OR DOES GYMNASTIC'S IN THE HOUSE, WHICH IS WAY MORE DANGEROUS THEN MY MACHINES! IT'S NOT FAIR AND WHEN JEREMY CLEANS THE BATHROOM OR THE SUPPLIES CLOSET YOU'RE ALWAYS ENCORAGING…WHY CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE BE ENCORAGING FOR ME AND MY MACHINES!" Mike yelled and started to sob and ran out of the room to the closet were he started to cry hard.

Chica stood there tearing up a little and she turned to the kitchen counter top and banged her wings on the counter.

 ***With Jeremy and Rebecca***

"Wow Jeremy I've never seen Mike so upset… should we go see how there doing?"

"I don't know Becca Mike doesn't seem to be in a good mood right now and you know how Mike get's when he's sulking.

"Come on Jeremy, fine you can cheer up Chica I'll cheer up Mike."

"Ok! Thanks Becca you're a pal."

"Why I outta…he's already in the kitchen, you better sleep with 1 eye open tonight Jeremy because I'm not very forgiving when I want revenge."

Rebecca made her way to there room and tried to open the door but it was locked and looked at the security camera that's outside there room.

"Hey Mike mind letting me in the room?" When Rebecca said this the computer turned on the lasers. Lucky for Rebecca she is fast and flexible so she dodged the lasers in tell one her legs hit a laser.

"OW!" Rebecca looked down to see who knee cap was bleeding and swollen.

"What the heck Mike what's wrong with you not even a warning and quit sulking and let me inside." When she got an answer it was from the computer.

"Sorry Rebecca but I cannot let you inside for Mike doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"So it's gonna be like that huh… I'm game."

Rebecca looked around and smiled as she limped into the bathroom the 3 of them share and opened one of the vents and started to crawl through it but when she made it to the middle of the vent the floor of the vent vanished and she fell in a box.

The boxes lid closed and water began to fill it. "What the Mike let me out when did you do this and why are trying to kill everyone who's trying to be nice to you." But instead of Mike answering it was again the computer.

"I'm sorry but Mike doesn't want to talk to anyone right now so you'll half to enjoy the rest of you're…Powering down." As soon as the computer said this the water stopped at Rebecca's belly button and the box lid opened and since Rebecca's leg was still injured she just pulled herself out of the box.

"Sorry about that Rebecca I…I don't know what came over my security system…like it just went hostile and tried to kill you…must be a few bugs I need to fix."

"Ya think?!" Rebecca said in an annoyed voice.

"Ya sorry again about that… Let's go fix you up because your leg looks pretty bad."

"Thanks for noticing." When Rebecca got into the closet she went over to Mike and punched him as hard as she could.

"OW…I guess I deserved that, alright I fixed the computer but it seemed like someone was messing with her wires because when I looked at her circuits they were all put into hostile instead of motherly.

"Powering on…Rebecca I am so sorry for what happened I don't know what came over me."

"I forgive you anyway do you think you can fix this?"

"I've got this, Mike please leave so this will be faster."

"Ok sorry again Rebecca." Mike started walking out of the room when Rebecca smiled while holding up 2 fingers's as if they were bunny ears with 1 hand. (It's an inside joke out of the 3 of the kids that they'll explain to you guys soon.)

 ***A few Minutes later***

Rebecca walked out of the closet after thanking the computer and walked with Mike to the kitchen were Chica was holding Jeremy in a hug and when Mike got into the room he apologies to Chica and Chica gave back the present to Mike and then they hugged and then the kids headed to Foxy's Cove.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the fanfiction so far anyway…**

 **(Knocking on the door) Mike- guy's let me in what are you doing in here anyway?**

 **Hope you enjoyed readers and are excited for the next chapter.**


	3. Real Chapter 3 (Visiting Pirate Cove)

**Like I said on Monday's I'd make the next chapter for Night Guard Siblings so here's chapter 3.**

 **Jeremy- hey Kitty I red your fanfiction yesterday and I half to say it's really good mind if I'm here while your writing?**

 **Not at all just lock the door so we don't get any unwanted visitor's…**

 **BB- does she mean us?**

 **JJ- who else would she be talking about Vincent?**

 **Vincent- I resent that comment.**

 **What is my room the new hangout or something…don't answer that because I already know what your gonna say…just please be quite for once so I can actually think.**

 **JJ- have you met us?**

 **Unfortunately yes.**

 **BB- hurtful**

 **Puppy- just be glad that you don't half to share a computer with Mrs. Stingy.**

 **You can always get you own laptop.**

 **Puppy- to much work besides why should I do that if there's already a laptop in this room.**

 **Whatever I'm gonna start the story now.**

 *** No one's POV***

The 3 kids were walking to Foxy's cove when they heard some footsteps from behind them. Instantly they all turned around to see Plushtrap pulling a paper bag towards the supply closet.

"What's that you're pulling Plushtrap?" Mike asked Plushtrap, causing him to flinch and turn to the 3 kids.

"Oh this…it's actually a little surprise…um well I half to go now see you guys later when we have that special birthday dinner with Foxy." With that Plushtrap started to pull faster into the supply closet.

"Somebody's jumpy."

The 3 kids jumped at the sound and turned to see Bonnie standing there with a grin. "Hey there little doods what are you doing?" Bonnie asked earning a glare from Rebecca.

"Oh right ah I mean doods and doodet…" When Bonnie said this Rebecca softened her glare and spoke before the boys could.

"Were going to go see the Birthday boy." When Becca said this everyone started to laugh making her groan.

"All boys are idiots." (Sorry if you're a boy reading this and get a little offended because I'm not trying to be sexist with this quote. Also don't think Rebecca's sexist either because she was annoyed with them laughing at her quote and she doesn't like it when she thinks someone's laughing at her.)

"Better not let Foxy hear you call him Birthday boy and 1 thing boy's maybe idiots but may I ask you what would you do without your brothers and father?" Bonnie said earning a few chuckles from Mike and Jeremy while Becca just groaned again.

"I'm sorry I guess your right because without Mike and Jeremy I'd have no one hang out with or fight with and without you… I think I could live with that… heh, heh JK."

With that Bonnie left the 3 kids and headed to the kitchen were Chica was still making pancakes for the other adults in the house. The 3 kids then finally made it to Foxy's Pirate Cove and did the polite thing of knocking before entering the cove like they were taught.

Mangle answered the curtain and smiled before snuggling them with kisses. "Aunt Mangle… we get it… you missed us… since we hardly… ever come to… the cove… were sorry we… will come to the… cove a lot more often… just please let us go… before we turn blue…" Jeremy said through some breaths.

"Oh alright but only if you first give Polly a kiss first."(Polly was her white parrot with pink pocadots.)

"DEAL!" Mike said as he kissed the parrot. Jeremy then followed and were both put down and began to breath as hard as they could as if they haven't breathed for 5 minutes.

They both looked at Rebecca who was being her stubborn self especially since she didn't like Mangle very much because she was better at being stealthy and gymnastics then her.

"Come on Becca all you half to do is kiss Polly and you can be put down." Mangle said still trying to get Becca to kiss Polly.

"NO! Besides I have a better idea." And with that Becca moved her hand to the now confused vixen's armpit and began to tickle her very lightly.

Of course the vixen let go being defeated and fell to the ground laughing extremely hard and when she finished she got up and turned to Rebecca and spoke. "You win again Becca but one day you will give up to me and kiss Polly."

"You've been saying that for 4 years and I've still yet to surrender." Rebecca said with a smile. After that they all started to laugh and Mangle shouted for her brother. Seconds later her brother Foxy came running into the room.

"What de ye want woman!" Foxy shouted as he ran over holding a bunch of chocolate coins. "What are those Uncle Foxy?" Jeremy asked looking at the coins.

"Oh ah I was counting me loot and ah these happen to be me loot anyway what are ye doing here?" The pirate asked while offering a chocolate coin to the 3 kids.

"We came to give you these for your birthday." As Jeremy replied back the 3 kids pulled out 3 gifts. Mangle was extremely touched at the cute sight of them giving Foxy the 3 gifts.

"Oh ye didn't half to get me anything I just glad ye are me niece and nephews." The Fox said with touched eyes.

"Well are you gonna open them?" Mike asked excited to see the pirate's expression for when he open's his gift.

"Well if that's what ye want me ta do." A few minutes later after the fox opened the gifts he hugged his Niece and Nephews. Then they heard a yell coming from Freddie's room.

"What's wrong with Uncle Freddy?" Mike asked with worry in his voice.

"I ah don't know lad but let me and Mangle go check on the captain." And with that the 2 foxes left the room leaving the 3 kids alone in the cove.

Finally Rebecca got bored and headed towards the curtain only to be stopped by Jeremy. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see what wrong with Freddy now move."

"But Foxy told us to stay in the cove."

"Ugh Mike you wanna come with me to see if Freddie's ok or do you wanna stay with pansy here?" When Mike heard his name being called he turned his head and spoke.

"I'm with you; I'm not a scardy cat besides what's life without a little risk." With that they both walked out of the cove.

"Fine go but when you get in trouble with Foxy I get to say I told you so."

"Ok." Mike and Rebecca said when they started to walk towards the East Hallway.

5 seconds later Jeremy heard someone walking in the cove and he bolted out of the cove. "Guy's?!... WAIT FOR ME!"

 **Hope you enjoyed the real chapter 3 and again sorry about the last chapter being a fake.**

 **JJ- whatever it's really crowded in here so I'm out.**

 **Vincent- me to besides I'm extremely bored with this story.**

 **Puppy and BB- wait for me guys.**

 **Jeremy- catch' a later Kitty.**

 **Bye Jeremy…anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of your day.**


	4. Shadow Figure

**Sorry I haven't made another chapter for a story in a while it's just my first week of school was last week and I'm still getting used to the wake up time and we all know how homework takes up like all of your free time…or maybe that's just me anyway here's the next chapter of Night guard Siblings and again sorry it was late.**

Mike and Rebecca see Jeremy running down the hall as fast as Foxy maybe even faster…Na. When Jeremy made it to his younger siblings he started panting trying to get as much oxygen as possible.

"You ok Jeremy?" Mike finally broke the silence.

"Ya you look like you just saw a ghost or something…did you get scared without us there…don't deny it you really need us to hold your hand." Rebecca teased.

Jeremy blushed and started to stutter but before he could even say an actual word that we'll understand Foxy and Mangle were speed walking down the hall towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING OUT OF THE COVE?!" Mangle screeched.

"Uh…well we…uh" Jeremy and Rebecca started to stuttered.

"It was all Rebecca's idea…and we just followed her…" Mike said

"WHAT! Not true I asked if either of you wanted to come with me and it wasn't like I was forcing you 2 to come, besides I just wanted to know what was wrong with Freddy so don't you dare try and throw me under the bus or else I'll start calling you the nickname I used to call you when I was younger got it?" Rebecca yelled back at him.

"Mike it's not nice to make your sister take all the credit for all 3 of you leaving the cove nor is it nice Rebecca to threaten your brother…anyway I suggest all 3 of you get ready for bed…and in 10 minutes Chica will have the birthday dinner ready…me and Foxy half to talk for a little bit so please follow my directions and don't disobey this time, ok" Mangle said causing them all to nod and walk to there bedroom.

"Stupid Mangle, Stupid Parrott, Stupid, STUPID." Rebecca mumbled to herself.

The 3 kids got ready and headed to the Kitchen when Jeremy heard footsteps following them and they weren't mechanical like there families and Mike and Rebecca were in front of him. With this new thought in his head he started walking a lot faster hoping he was just imagining the sound. But instead they just kept getting faster after that Jeremy started running like there was a zombie apocalypse following him.

Mike and Rebecca stopped as they saw there older brother run all the way down the hallway into the kitchen scared out of his wits.

"That was weird." Mike said looking at his younger sister who was just as confused.

Then Rebecca felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned around ready to punch the figure that touched her only to find no one there.

"WHAT THE…?" The now angered Rebecca said as she looked at the empty hallway behind them.

"I think were just tired and are letting are imaginations get the better of us." Mike said starting to walk to the kitchen again along with Rebecca who at first stood there standing expecting something to jump out and yell BOO.

When the children finally the hallway, a shadowy figure stepped out from the shadows and said "Soon you little monsters will be his new victims…soon." The figure then pulled out Freddy's hat and placed it on his head and immediately turned into Freddy. Using Freddy's demonic laugh he disappeared from sight.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that cliff hanger will get you guys to start thinking about who this shadowy figure is…I'll give you one hint the figure is either Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, or Springtrap. I hope that helps you guys on solving the mystery.**

 **BB- WE MISSED THE INTRO COME ON!**

 **JJ- Your fault for being so picky on what you wanted to eat for a late night snack.**

 **BB- shut up JJ.**

 **I'm gonna end it here and get these 2 to stop fighting before I end up staying up all night and fall asleep in class.**


	5. Freddy's Missing hat Did Plushtrap do it

**Hey guys its Kitty and happy Memorial Day. I hope you enjoyed the 3 day weekend. Anyway as you all know because of the organization thing that this is the next chapter of Night Gaurd Siblings...**

 **JJ- hey guys miss me and BB?**

 **BB- ya miss us?**

 **No they didn't, now if you excuse me I have a chapter to write.**

 **JJ- *cough uptight cough***

 **I am not!**

 **BB- sure ok then… *cough bossy cough***

 **You know what I don't even care, you know why because when I'm writing the next chapter of BB and JJ go to School I'm not gonna be very nice.**

 **BB- ok, ok were sorry please continue with the chapter.**

 **JJ- your no fun.**

 **Whatever…anyway let's start the chapter.**

 ***No one's POV***

The next day the 3 kids were talking in there bedroom. Mike was in a extremely bad mood since someone kept messing with his computers mainframe.

"So what do you think made Freddy scream?" Rebecca asked the boys.

"Whatever it is I don't wanna find out…besides if you ask me I think we should forget all about it because it's none of are…" before Jeremy could finish his sentence there was a loud bang and they all looked up to see Freddy had kicked there door down.

"Whoa Freddy why did you just kick are door down?" Rebecca asked while Mike glared at him for kicking the door down.

"I'm looking for my hat it's gone missing and I only wanted to ask if any of you have seen it, but your stupid computer put your room on lockdown and basically made it impossible for me to get inside…I only did what I had to do."

"All that for a hat?" Mike asked with a hint of Anger in his voice.

"Yes, besides it's important to me…so if this is a prank it isn't funny so please give it to me if you have it…NOW!" The brown bear was so made he looked like he'd attack them.

"I…I've never seen you so scary before Uncle Freddy." Jeremy said while hiding under his bed.

Suddenly out of all the commotion Chica, Mangle, Chi, Mari, Bonnie, Goldie, and Teddy came running in as fast as possible. Mari of course was going at the speed of light.

"FREDDY WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR DOOR! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY CHILDRENS ROOM?!" Chica yelled.

"Well Chica and everyone else whose in here, I kicked the door down because the stupid computer wouldn't let me in and…wait a second Michael were did you get lasers?... anyway I wasn't fully yelling and I'm in here because I'm looking for my hat."

"Don't bring the children into this or you'll have a lot of unhappy animatronics on your tail…sorry about this kids anyway Teddy, you and Goldie please take to his room so he can cool off before Chica destroys him." Mari said in a calm manner.

After the 3 bears left Mari turned to the other animatronics and said

"Chica, Mangle, Bonnie, and Chi, please leave the room so I may talk to the children alone."

The 4 animatronics did as they were told. But Chica first looked towards Mike and mouthed I'll talk to you about the lasers later.

Mike nodded and the 3 kids turned there heads to Mari as he began to speak.

"As you now know Freddy has lost his hat…we are looking for it, but I must ask you, have you noticed anything suspicious around the pizzeria lately?"

Mike and Rebecca turned to Jeremy who was pulling his head back under his bed but instead Mari as quick as lightning ran over to him and picked him up with worry on his mask.

"Jeremy if you know something please tell me." Mari said while Jeremy gulped.

"I, I heard footsteps in the pirates cove when I was the only one in there and I heard someone following me, Rebecca, and Mike once and someone keeps messing with Mike's computer's mainframe…" Jeremy started breathing heavily since he didn't breathe during the sentence.

"Oh…thank you for telling me Jeremy… um anyway I'm gonna head to the office so if you need me I'll be there, by the way if you go any were please use the buddy system ok."

Everyone nodded as Mari left the room.

"Well that was weird…anyway I'm going to the bathroom." Rebecca said as she started walking towards the bathroom attached to there bedroom.

"Wait Rebecca you remember what Uncle Mari said we half to use the buddy system…you can't go in there by yourself." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy the bathroom is literally right there and another thing I'm a girl…it would be really weird if one of you came into the bathroom with me." With that Rebecca went into the bathroom."

 ***In the Office***

Plushtrap what were you carrying in that bag yesterday? Mari asked in his head as he looked at the camera footage from yesterday.

After what felt like hours Mari came across something rather odd on the camera that was there for a split second, That shadowy figure is holding Freddy's hat…who is he…is that Plushtrap?

 **And that's the reason why the animatronics except Foxy think it's him…anyway keep on guessing who you think the shadowy figure is anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next…**

 **JJ- ohh it's getting good.**

 **BB- I know right.**

 **Do you guys ever stop bothering me?**

 **BB and JJ- we did a couple of times but…we like to tease you.**

 **Why even bother… Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you later. BYE!**


	6. What's Going on in The Office

**Hey guys time for the next chapter of Night Guard siblings hope you enjoy this chapter and YAY I found time in the day to write this chapter.**

 ***No one's POV***

This morning at Freddy Fazbear's was super hectic…reason being Freddy would not let anyone out of his sight and he was already on the verge of ripping Polly apart since the parrot wouldn't answer his questions and instead kept bighting him every time he opened his mouth to speak.

But if you looked close enough you could see Mari watching everyone in the room…he looked like he was searching for someone…*cough, cough Plushtrap cough, cough* **(sorry my throat was dry…anyway)**

Mike, Jeremy, and Rebecca were sitting at the one of the tables doing things they usually do. Including Rebecca breaking any new toys that were given to her by her Aunt Mangle, Mike tinkering with some computer chips, and Jeremy just reading a kindergarten leveled book called Tickle my Tummy even though he could read books on a 9th grader level.

 ***Mari's POV***

I waited by the door of the Storage Closet listening to what was going on in there, while watching everything that was going on in the Dining Room…

Sadly there was no sound from the Storage Closet and no Plushtrap in sight…finally something caught my attention when I saw Foxy run down the West Hallway towards the Office…

"Strange…" I say in a whisper. I then started walking down the same hallway only to see the Office door shut.

I glare at the stupid door and turned around and looked at the camera sadly it was turned off. "If that's the way you want to play it, then so be it because you're not getting away from me so easily…" I say walking back down the hall not noticing that someone was watching me…

 ***Mike's POV***

I saw Uncle Foxy go down the West Hallway 5 minutes ago he looked like he didn't want to be followed, that's when I saw Uncle Mari follow him…

I watched him 5 minutes later return with a questioning look on his face. When he finally past us I put my computer chip and tools back into my bag and went down the West Hallway to see for myself what was going on…

Sadly when I do something everyone else has to follow…and by everyone I mean Rebecca who always pulls Jeremy along by the collar of his shirt. Stupid younger siblings I wish she'd just disappear sometimes…

The 3 of us finally made it to the restricted room…The Office. Mom and Dad said were not aloud near this room…I wonder why.

I noticed the door was open and looked inside to see Uncle Foxy and Uncle Plushtrap together…Uncle Plushtrap was sitting on the desk in the room and Uncle Foxy was on the swivel seat next to him but what I saw was that Uncle Plushtrap was fixing Uncle Foxy's broken Jaw…

I then noticed a large bag next to Uncle Plushtrap and then I saw Uncle Plushtrap put his hand/paw into the bag and he pulled out some screws, oil, and different types of parts…I then realized that, that was the bag from Foxy's Birthday which had been almost a week ago.

We were about to leave when Foxy's eye's or eye moved to were we were standing…great now they knew we were at the Restricted Room Mom and Dad won't like hearing that from Uncle Foxy and Uncle Plushtrap.

Uncle Foxy only smiled at us but quickly frowned when Plushtrap pocked him on the shoulder…guess he's not aloud to smile while Uncle Plushtrap was working on his Jaw.

I was about to speak when I noticed Rebecca was sneaking up on Uncle Plushtrap…makes since though her favorite thing to do is scare the crap out of you.

But as soon as she got close to Uncle Plushtrap, Bonnie or Dad came into the room… just are luck.

 **Ohh someone's gonna get in trouble am I right JJ!**

 **JJ- no just no…*walks out of the room***

 **At least I know how to get rid of her…anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of Night Guard Siblings and are excited for the next, also I hope the rest of your day is good and Peace Guy's!**


	7. Sibling Fight and Hide and Seek

**Yea, Yea I know, I know I haven't written anything in like forever but excuse me every week my teacher gives us a test it's driving me nuts, I'm lucky I've found time for this chapter…anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE?!" Dad said, he didn't sound very happy.

"W-we were um fo-following M-Mike." I say. I hate sounding so scared all the time, but I just don't like getting in trouble and being alone and…

My thoughts were interrupted by Becca nudging me.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Mike was talking to you and Dad said where not aloud out of our room for a 2 whole hours." She said.

Dad went hard core on the punishment this time, he usually gives us 25 minutes of time out. I thought as we walked to our room.

"I can't believe you through me under the bus Jeremy what the heck." Mike said, he must be mad he said heck which is 2 words off of a bad word.

"Mike I'm really sorry, I got scared and you know I say whatever first comes to my mind." I try to reason, but neither Mike nor Rebecca was buying.

"What happened to siblings before family?" Mike asked.

"I-I'm really s-sorry." I say, but I knew they weren't going to forgive me so easily.

After the 2 hours of reading in our room, I decided to go see BB and JJ since they usually make me laugh.

I walked into the arcade and saw BB playing a few games with Mangle and JJ was sitting in a chair having a tea party with her stuffed animals.

"Hey everyone." I say getting there attention.

"Hey Jeremy, you wanna join our tea party?" JJ asked while holding her Teddy Bear.

"Sure yea that'll be fun." I said while walking over to her.

She poured me some tea and gave me some milk and sugar, and then she gave me a flower hat and a scarf. She then started talking nonsense about stupid things that only girls would enjoy.

After a really long boring time Mangle left and the tea party was finally over and so me and JJ joined BB in Go Fish.

While we were playing Mike and Rebecca joined in and Mike started winning and let's just say Rebecca was about to bite him because everyone though he was cheating.

After the game (which Mike won.) we all decided to play hide and seek which in my opinion is super scary because 1 Becca is the hardest to find and 2, no one lets me hide with them. But made me play anyway since I'm the one that can be scared the easiest.

We play rock, paper, and scissors to decide whose it and wouldn't ya know it, for the first time ever I'm not it 1st.

I start running as soon as I hear BB counting, then finally I find a good hiding spot when I hear someone around me say ' **It's Me.'**

I looked around while holding a breath to see if I could find who said that sentence, but no one was there, 10 minutes later I hear it again only this time it said **'Follow Me.'**

Finally I decided to speak to the mysterious voice. "Who are you and why can't you leave me alone?"

" **Follow Me, if you want to know who I am."**

"T-That's ok you s-stay here and I'll go else w-were." I say but as I tried to leave the door to the room I was in slammed shut.

"O-on second t-thought maybe I sh-should just stay were I-I am."

"JEREMY WERE ARE YOU, YOU WON SO COME ON GET OUT OF HIDING, WE'VE ALL BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR LIKE EVER!" I heard JJ and Rebecca calling for me and ran for the hills towards them.

As soon as I saw them I ran to my younger sister and held onto her for dear life, while shaking like crazy.

"FOUND HIM!" JJ said and soon BB and Mike came running over to us, but I refused to tell them what made me so scared because I didn't want to remember what just happened.

 **So that's the end of this chapter so BYE!**


	8. Blackmailing Is Fun Right?

**Hey guys it's me, sorry I haven't posted in literally a year, it's just crazy at my house during the winter everyone getting sick and homework everywhere and let's not forget the projects, I've been trying to write this chapter for like ever and I finally found some time so without further a duo let the chapter begin.**

 ***Mike's POV***

It's funny how yesterday I wanted to destroy Jeremy for getting me in trouble with Dad, now I'm stuck helping Mom wash the dishes after every meal and we don't have a dish washer, so that's great…but now I'm actually kind of glad he did…Mom has a lot of embarrassingly funny stories about him, that I totally wouldn't blackmail him with.

After that so called **'punishment'** I went to see how my favorite siblings were. "Oh Jeremy." I practically sang as I strolled as Freddy would say to him.

"y-yes Mike?" he asked knowing that tone of mine oh so very well.

"I didn't know you liked running around in your un-" he cut me off knowing to well what I was going to say.

"Shhh…what do you want me to do so that you won't tell anyone?" he asked as he shoved me into the storage closet.

"Nothing much just, that you tell JJ you love her Tea Parties and that you'd dress up like a Kitty cat princess for her." I chuckled at the very thought, and Jeremy looked horrified because I know that he's terrified of cats…don't ask why.

"B-but Mikey…please have mercy on my soul." He breathed out as I slapped him on the neck.

"I told you never to call me that again, it's embarrassing and that only Foxy can call me that." I say matter of fact like.

"S-sorry…"

"Jeremy you're going to do this because this is how I get my sweet revenge now be a man and show JJ that you like girly things." I say pushing Jeremy towards are younger cousin.

I quickly hid behind the corner to get the perfect view and behind me was Rebecca who was already laughing, that can't be good.

"Hello Mikey dear." Rebecca said in her sing song voice.

"What do you want Rebecca?" I asked as I turned towards her way to cheerful face.

"Just wondering when I can tell BB your secret obsession." She said holding up a photo of me playing with one of Rebecca's old Barbie dolls…aw come on.

"How…when did you take that?!" I say you could tell I was nervous.

"Oh I've had it for a while and I don't think when I took it matter's now does it, the only thing that matter's is that I have it and I think it would be very swell if you and Jeremy have a tea party with me and JJ later today at 4:00 pm and don't forget to wear your favorite princess attire." She say's, how is her grammar so good I don't even know what swell and attire means."

"b-but, oh fine." I say crossing my arms.

"Good will see you then, oh and here your going to need this to get into the very exclusive Tea Party." She chuckles and gives me an invitation, after that she leaves…how did I get out blackmailed by my younger sister.

I start walking back to our room and was being followed by Jeremy, and I noticed that he to had an invitation to the girls so called ex…eclu…oh never mind.

 ***Time Ship to 4:00 pm***

Jeremy and I walked up to Party Room 2 and saw Mom holding a clipboard asking stuffed animals to see their party invitations…my gosh was this all a trick.

We walk up to her and hand her our invitations that literally is just a piece of paper with scribbles on it, Mom gives us a thumbs up and we walk inside to see a fairy princess themed Tea Party…

We sit at are seats which had name cards on them and waited for literally no one to come and sit down. Then after a while JJ and Rebecca began to talk about stupid stuff and then they started to serve us tea…mine of course was bittersweet. Oh I almost forgot to tell you what everyone was wearing.

I was wearing a light pink princess dress with silver designs on it and a golden crown with a blue jewel in the middle…I was also wearing a pair of Rebecca's fake high heels.

Jeremy was wearing a cat costume and the cat costume just so happened to be wearing a purple tutu, and pink tiara…heck I was happy about that.

Rebecca was wearing her usual Kim Possible outfit and to make her a little bit girly she put on a silver tiara…I'm gonna kill her for wearing something not so girly and watching us wear these fro fro girly outfits.

And then there was JJ she went all out, she had glittery fairy wings attached to her Fuschia dress, her Mom's high heels, make up…that was obviously put on by her from a Barbie make up kit and was wearing her Mom's prom queen tiara…I think I'm going to be sick.

After a while me and Jeremy had to talk about each others outfits…I felt so wimpy that I could cry, I could tell the girls were laughing at us on the inside…soon this nightmare was over thankfully and the horrid party was over…and as we were leaving my Mom asked us a question.

"Did you enjoy your punishment for disobeying your father?" She asked.

"Wait what." I asked.

"That was our punishment?" Jeremy asked equally confused.

"Well it was Mike's punishment but since all three of you were there JJ and I decided that all 3 of you needed a good punishment." Mom said while chuckling at our expressions.

"Wait a second how is that a punishment for Rebecca?" I asked looking skeptical.

"Oh she already had her punishment today, with Mangle, she had to let Mangle show her how to do specific gymnastic moves…it was really adorable seeing those to in a long time actually get along." Mom said while helping Jeremy out of his costume.

I was so mad that I was tricked and what was worse…it was by my own Mom…she knew that if she told me something embarrassing about Jeremy that I would go blackmail him about it…and then she possibly gave Rebecca that picture of me playing with her Barbie dolls and then pointed out to Rebecca where I was so that she would blackmail me...she's good.

I started walking back to the room after that event occurred,

Remind me never to get on her bad side again.

" **Will do heh, ha, heh…"**

"Who said that…?"

" **Just a new friend little Mikey."**

"What the…AHHHHH!"

 **What just happened? Mikey! Those are all excellent questions but I'm afraid you'll all half to wait for the next chapter to find out, but for now I'll I can say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're excited for the next peace.**


	9. The Aftermath

**Hey guys, wow it's been almost what 2 years….heh yeah sorry about that. I literally have no excuse for this, sure I could go with the old I had a lot of work but hey I'd be lying if I said I did. The main reason I haven't really been on is because I lost my charger, but it's found and that's that, so don't hate me. I'm just an idiot. Now that I have said what I wanted to say, here's the story.**

 **Recap**

I started walking back to the room after that event occurred,

Remind me never to get on her bad side again.

" **Will do heh, ha, heh…"**

"Who said that…?"

" **Just a new friend little Mikey."**

"What the…AHHHHH!"

 ***4 Days After Mike went Missing***

 ***Jeremy's POV***

"That's the last one Mom." I said to Chica, handing her the last flier. She nodded to me and took it. I sighed starring at the picture of Mike, I wondered if he was ok. I still remember the morning after he went missing.

 ***Flashback***

I woke up early and saw that Mike wasn't in his bed. I tried to ignore the feeling that was starting to bubble up in my stomach.

"M-Maybe he's sleeping in the closet…" I reassure myself, I walk over to the closet for the first time in 2 months and knock on the door hoping Mike would groan or mumble something in his sleep. Nothing, not even a snore was heard coming from inside the closet doors.

I look towards Rebecca's bed thinking she'd know what to do but I decided that it would be best not to wake her on the account of her sleeping with a baseball bat. I didn't know why she had it but she had it.

I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was thinking that it might help me clear my thoughts when I remembered the voices I heard during hide and seek. I gulp and push the thought away.

"Those were just figments of my imagination; there is no way that those voices were real." I tell myself. I turn the water off and get dressed after drying off. "B-But if the was real…then w-what will I do?" I open the door and-

"I don't know what would you do?"

I jump out of my skin and see Rebecca starring at me.

"uh well um…I-I'm not sure…" I retort.

Rebecca stares at me for a long time, so long that it feels like I've been standing there for more than an hour. Finally she gets off her bed and looks away from me toward the window.

"Well then when you figure it out tell me, I'd be very interested to know." And with that she leaves the bedroom.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and then I head towards the kitchen.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Jeremy." I hear Chica call; I look up and notice her walking away, without a second thought, I ran to catch up to her, screaming, "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

 ***Rebecca's POV***

"Ever since Mike disappeared Jeremy has been acting pretty strange." I say sipping pretend tea with JJ.

"Really, I haven't noticed." She retorts while pointing at my jumpy brother at the other side of the room.

I roll my eyes and continue "Ok I'm sorry, but it's true and don't you think it's a little weird…" I look towards Jeremy who's now starring at us. I wave my hand at him awkwardly, this causes him to walk away. I then turn back towards JJ who is pouring more pretend tea into her cup.

"Ok I will admit it's strange to see him so stalker like….I mean he's already kind of clingy but he's not follow you around 24/7 you know?"

I nod and look back at were Jeremy once was, and then it hits me like a bag of bricks. "You don't think he did anything to Mike…do you?"

"Of course not, there brothers. There is no way he'd hurt him." JJ defends. I try to get the thought out my head but it's so hard. I then get an idea.

"I've got it." I say suddenly which causes JJ to spill her pretend tea. "Opps, sorry."

"What is it?" JJ asks while cleaning the pretend tea off the table.

"Jeremy's journal, duh." I say nonchalant like.

"Your crazy, there is no way on earth he'd ever let you or me see it."

"But there is one person he might…or should I say bear." I smile guiltily and get up from my chair.

"Hey wait Rebecca."

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No?"

"That animatronic is a loony right now."

"So?"

"You are the most stupid person I have ever met."

"What you call stupid I call brave."

"What an idiot." JJ says before I walk out of the room, I roll my eyes and just kept on walking.

I soon reach the end of the south hall, by the security office but on the other side of the kitchen. (Basically where the backstage would be.) I knock on a giant brown door and hear a screech that could be heard miles away, I quickly cover my ears. The door soon opens and there standing is none other than Uncle Freddy.

"What is it?" He says menacing like. I can feel myself already shaking.

"W-well u-uh U-Uncle F-F-Freddy, um do y-you mind h-h-helping mewithsomethingveryimportant?" I say, great I sound like Jeremy.

Freddy opens the door slightly more then a crack and pokes his head out, his fur is messy and his eyes look like there piercing into my soul, he smells of a mix of sour milk and week old honey. I cringe and take a deep breath before continuing my speech.

"I was h-hoping you might be abl-able to help me get Jeremy t-to sh-show me h-his journal, I t-think it mi-might contain the evidence w-we need to find M-Mike an-and your h-h-h-hat…." I can feel myself sweating. I watch Freddy's emotions he looks so nonchalant that I can't tell what he's thinking and at one point I thought he was gonna eat me.

Yeah…I'm gonna be honest when Freddy's angry or annoyed you better get as far away as possible. That's why he's the boss in a way. He runs the house and keeps things in order, he's also is in charge of the family's franchise, and he owns 4 restaurants. All of them make a lot of money. He's even made a video game on our family but that was before me, Jeremy, and Mike were born so we have don't know much about it.

Freddy is not someone you want to mess with, that's why I think Jeremy looks up to him, that and Freddy's a neat freak.

His cough brings me back to the real world, I look up at him and he looks entirely different. His fur is combed his eyes are calm and he smells like hand sanitizer. Huh better then spoiled honey and old milk. He closes the door behind him and starts walking don the hall. I quickly follow him; we continue walking in silence until we reach Jeremy who was in the kitchen.

"Jeremy if I may, we would like to talk to you." Freddy says in his business tone.

Jeremy looks towards us and immediately stands up and straightens his posture. "y-yes sir?" he asks unsure like.

"Follow me." Was all Freddy said, and then he turned and walked out the door of the kitchen. Without a second thought Jeremy bolted out the door quickly to follow. I grumble because of all the walking and leave the kitchen trying my best to keep up.

"From my Intel, I have heard that you could have some evidence on this situation, would you like to spread some light onto it." Freddy said not looking at either of us.

"U-uh? What situation sir?" Jeremy said extremely confused.

"The intruder situation."

"O-oh…uh s-sorry Idon'tknowanything." Jeremy says very quickly.

"What about you journal, maybe you wrote about something important and forgot about it." I say trying to be calm about the whole matter.

"THERES NOTHING IN THERE THAT WILL HELP!" Jeremy says very defensive like.

"Your tone says other wise." Freddy interrupted the both of us. Jeremy looks toward him and sighs in defeat.

"T-there is one thing…but I don't think it would be much help…"

"Can we see it?" I ask. Jeremy is quiet and has a light tint of blush on his face.

"Please Jeremy, it's very important." Freddy says. He is looking at Jeremy with pleading eyes.

"I-I…ok." Jeremy says, we stop walking after he says this. I was surprised he would agree, Jeremy then pulls out a key from his pocket and leads us into are bedroom. Funny how you can walk for a long time without even paying attention and end up at the exact place you need to go.

Jeremy walks over to the closet and gulps before putting in the pass code. He moves his hands to his face expecting something to try to hit him but nothing happens. Not even the computer tries to speak to us.

"Wow it sure is a different closet without Mike around." I say while Jeremy puts a key into one of the boxes on the ground.

We all soon hear a click and Jeremy opens the box and pulls out a dusty old note book.

"Ok here you go." Jeremy says.

I take the book from him before asking "Why is it so dusty?"

"Because." Was all Jeremy said. I roll my eyes and hand it to Freddy since he can read better then me.

Freddy opens the journal and flips the pages to the latest page and coughs before reading.

 **Whelp there's the ending. I know you guys already know what it's gonna say but I'm just gonna let you guys know something else did happen during those 4 days after Mike disappeared, and Jeremy wrote it all down. But because I haven't written anything in like 2 years here is a sneak peak of chapter 10.**

I was walking in the halls trying to find something anything that could possibly tell me where Mike was, I continued walking until I heard it.

Laughter, I looked around for the source and there standing in front of me was a man, he had on a white creepy grin and in his hands was a screwdriver, but not just any screwdriver, that screwdriver belonged to…Mike.

 **Happy Martin Luther Kings Day!**


End file.
